Doped semiconductor layers include bulk doped substrate wafers, modulation-doped quantum wells and oxide-semiconductor interfaces. In bulk materials, inhomogeneities in the doping arise from ingot processing from both Czochralski and Bridgeman crystal preparation methods, and can lead to inferior performance in high power devices and/or process variations from device to device for the same ingot. In any doped semiconductor layer, inhomogeneities can arise either in vapor-deposition growth or molecular epitaxy growth due to the asymmetric manner of dopant deposition. Uniformity of the charge carrier density limits batch reproducibility from device to device. A conventional method to examine the uniformity of electron density is to measure the local electron density at every spot of a wafer and generate a density distribution map. This method can require at least three or more samples to be measured to determine both components of a local density gradient, tripling the time and material used to quantify local dopant uniformity.